The Christmas Adventure
by Jackson The Saxophone
Summary: Based off of AmazingPhil's "Christmas Adventure" Video (if you haven't seen it go look it up and watch it). When Leona is captured, he husband, Dan Howell [danisnotonfire] and Phil Lester [amazingphil] go on an adventure to save her! Also, Phan, but not really, only kinda.


Leo sighed, completely content with his life. His wife, Leona, was cuddled next to him, and they were in front of the Christmas tree, excited for their first Christmas together. He rubbed his wife's stomach—her being _very_ pregnant—and he couldn't wait to see what child, or children, they would bring into the world. They were slightly drowsy, and were muttering to each other how much they loved the other.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off, and a horrible noise rung out into the air, sounding like nails on a chalkboard. A voice in both of their heads told them that someone wanted to steal away Leona, and ruin Christmas, which the very thought made Leo sick. Suddenly, though Leona vanished, and Leo was left along, only to look at where life was perfect less than seconds ago.

"NOOO!" Leo cried, tears stinging his eyes. What could he possibly do? Why was Leona just taken away like that?

Leo ran out into the streets, desperate for something to bring her back. He saw his neighbours, Dan and Phil, and ran into their house. They were bigger and stronger than him, and currently he had no emotional stability. Going along wasn't a very good idea, since he might as well have been a child—he _was_ only 14—and he didn't want to risk it.

Leo ran into their apartment, where they were sitting on the couch, playing videogames. Phil looked up, confused at why Leo would be here at his and Dan's apartment rather than with Lioness. Immediately, Leo began to explain what was happening, and at exactly the same time, Dan and Phil exclaimed, "WHAT?! We've gotta go save her!"

The all got up, and a buzzing noise sounded. Suddenly, they were in a very Christmas themed area, with baubles all around, and people singing Christmas Carols. An angle came down, greeting them at the entrance of the amazing place.

"You must tell the truth when the question is asked." The angle said, and more came and whispered small thing into their ears.

"Who can you not live without?" Was the question to all, and each response was unique. Leo, obviously, answered Leona, and Dan whispered _Phil_, as Phil whispered _Dan_.

"Congrats! You've gotten the sword of destiny! You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it." The angles said in sync, which was a bit creepy. Dan, shrugging, grabbed it, and that horrible noise that came whenever someone disappeared sounded again, and they were suddenly in a very cold place.

"The ICE CAVE!" Shouted a Snow Demon.

"Nice ice cave!" Dan said, despite the circumstances.

Phil, after rolling his eyes at Dan, pushed Dan towards the demon, yelling "Dan, I choose you!"

Leo grabbed Dan's sleeve, pulling him back and rolling his eyes at Phil, giving him a _seriously_ look. "Hey, Misses Snow Demon, would you like some coffee? Freshly brewed!"

The Snow Demon took the coffee and drank it all in one go, slowly going down to Phil and Dan's height (Leo is about a half foot shorter than them). "Thank God, I was afraid I was going to freeze to death!" She turned, walking away from them, leaving the trio very confused.

The boys went up the mountain and into the large cave that screamed _'EVIL LAYR!'_ Naturally, it was filled with lava, and they had to climb more rocks and jump over a river of lava to get to the correct place. Dan could feel the sword of destiny _ping_ when they got to the right place (like a GPS).

"Hmm, you're here." Said a girl with dark features, covered by shadows.

"Why are you doing this?!" Phil yelled, but she just chuckled evilly, giving no response to the question.

"I'm going to kill your little girl here. After, of course, I cover you in lava!"

"NOOO!" They all called. But they just moved five feet to the right, and it was fine.

"What do we do, we're running out of time?!" Phil called, and Dan had an epiphany. Leona was crying desperately for help as Dan took the Sword of Destiny, dreading his fate.

"The babies are coming!" Leona called, and Dan knew it was time to act.

"Dan, what are you doing?!" Phil yelled, fearful for the person he loved.

"I know what I need to do. The Sword of Destiny. I think I understand. I have to sacrifice myself." Dan said, calm, despite what was happening.

"NO, Dan! Please, don't! There has to be another way!" Phil yelled, desperately. Dan couldn't do this; if he did there wouldn't be any time for Phil to say how he truly felt. He had loved Dan from the start—though he never got the chance to tell him. Dan was the reason he continued to live, he couldn't sacrifice himself! Tears streamed down his face, and his voice cracked. "There must be another way!"

"Don't do it, Dan!" Leo yelled, but Dan didn't listen. He looked past Leo and straight at Phil.

"Phil, I'm not even supposed to be here! This isn't my place, so it'll be fine without me!" He said, but he, too was tearing up, though his voice was steady.

"Dan, don't say that! Think about what you're doing!" Phil yelled, though Dan's voice was getting more and more distant. He cut himself off before he said the rest of his exclamation, _I love you_. He wished he could say it, but something was stopping him.

"Phil, don't you see? This is bigger than ourselves! This isn't just us three—it's us, Leona's baby, and everything in the world! If we let the Evil One win now she'll be invincible! We have to stop her. This is the only way, Phil! Phil, just never forget me. Remember me as long as you live, and one day we'll meet again." Finally, Dan did the deed, tears falling from his eyes as he used the Sword of Destiny to take his own life. As soon as that happened, they were back in the snow-covered yard, Leo, Leona and Phil. Dan was gone, and Phil whispered to the wind that was carrying his love away what he was too afraid to say, yet now regretted he didn't.

_I love you._

"Phil, Leona had her child! It's a boy. It is a wonderful Christmas miracle!" Leo yelled, holding his son in his hands whilst at the same time hugging his wife. Leo went up to Phil, putting a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, Leo seemed much older than he really was, saying words of wisdom to Phil. "He saved us. He granted the gift of our lives for his. Be grateful."

Phil brushed off Leo's hand, casting one final glance at the couple. "A Christmas without Dan isn't a real Christmas."

Leona cleared her throat, whispering, "We'll never have the same Dan, but we'll have Dan Jr." She gestured at her newly-born child, but Phil didn't turn to see. He didn't see anything about that being better than how it was before. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it until was nothing more than a slip of parchment, and then wrote on it the worst new that could ever be told.

"It isn't the same. A life without my Dan isn't a life worth living." Then, Phil disappeared into the snow-flurries, his scarf blowing slightly in the wind. Neither Leo, nor Leona, or even Dan Jr. see him again.


End file.
